


It's quiet uptown

by Wunderlost



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Based on their characters, Canon Universe, Character Study, Dream Smp, During Canon, Emotions, Evil Wilbur Soot, Gen, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, I'm facing blockmen brainrot and I need help, Minecraft, NOT based on the real streamers, Platonic Relationships, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit centric, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, but implied - Freeform, just the characters they play in the dsmp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wunderlost/pseuds/Wunderlost
Summary: Wilbur and Tommy have just run into the woods after the traumatic announcement of their banishment. Tommy is in what will eventually be Pogtopia, sorting his thoughts and emotions and seething though their betrayal as Wilbur is concerningly silent and uncommunicative,Basically an exploration and elaboration of their characters, circumstances and complicated emotions with some Hamilton references sprinkled in for good measure.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 54





	It's quiet uptown

**Author's Note:**

> I've been actually obsessed with this narrative and these streamers so, people that read this, I'm just glad to not be the only one stuck in this rabbit hole. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

“He’s your Tubbo! Tubbox! Tubbo in a box, remember that?”

Wilbur’s words rang in Tommy’s mind, the sentiment they held seeping into him like a deadly poison. 

Oh he remembered alright. He remembered far too well. All the jokes, all the pranks, all the times he felt his heart lighten at the bubble of his friend’s- no, his brother’s laughter. They had been inseparable. 

Tommy bit his lip bitterly, a trickle of blood oozing out of the gash. He wanted to scream, to jump, to slash- to do something, anything to stop his derailing thoughts. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind, grasping the feeling of raw hatred that clasped his heart with a desperate valor, before shutting it tight into his furnace where it would come to fuel his very being. 

Rain pattered outside their new home, drops streaking down the wooden sign and soaking up into the dirt floor. The horse he had skillfully swiped neighed loudly, hooves occasionally stamping against the mud. The steed was probably really cold and wet but that was the least of Tommy’s concerns at the moment. A singular tear ran down his cheek before he angrily brushed it away. He had no right to cry. Wilbur was being so strong. He had no right. 

At that moment, Tommy’s ears pricked up, detecting staggering footsteps squelching in the mud and his hand swiftly rested on the handle of his enchanted sword, instincts kicking in. His feet dug firmly into the soil, body poised for action. 

The mount of dirt concealing the hole started shaking loose, an iron slate repeatedly penetrating the soil. 

He tended up as lightning highlighted a tall figure in front of the man made hole.

“Who’s there!” Tommy yelled, gritting his teeth.

“Tommy it’s me.” a thick British voice broke through the pattering rain, Tommy immediately returning his sword into its sheath.

“Wilbur.”

The man gave him a curt nod as he walked in, revolutionary uniform soaked and hair dripping with rain. Wilbur’s jaw was set and his eyes darted left and right, ready to strike at any given moment if the situation required it.

Tommy’s brow furrowed with worry. Wilbur was practically screaming- albeit all concealed within his mind. He has never seen Wilbur so despondent. An onlooker, heck, even Tubbo would argue that Wilbur looked fine but Tommy could see through his calm demeanor like a looking glass. The scattered ticks, the parting of his hair switching sides as he raised his hand to brush it, the quiet infrequent muttering: Wilbur was scared. 

“Wilbur what just happened?!” Tommy looked up at him expectantly, eyes burning with rage, trying to keep the crack out of his voice but failing miserably. 

His question was met with silence, apart from the creak of Wilbur opening a chest and pocketing some food.

“Wilbur?” Tommy repeated, tone dripping with annoyance, “It’s just you and me and you’re still ignoring me?!” 

Wilbur whipped around and stared at Tommy, beady eyes piercing through his own before turning back to the chest. “It’s just you and me. We can’t afford to argue.” 

Tommy took a step back in disbelief. “Wilbur wha-“

“Argh!” Wilbur winced, clutching at his ribs and groaning in agony. 

Tommy rushed to his side, his hand pressing against Wilbur’s chest, blood oozing out and staining his hands. Eyes widening with panic, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a steak and some bandages. “Eat this now.” he managed, thrusting the steak into Wilbur’s palms and immediately wrapping the bleeding wound. It was messy and definitely done in the wrong way but all he needed to do was halt the bleeding. 

Wilbur blinked, gnawing at the meat as his health gradually increased. He sat back against the dirt with a sigh and the two sat in silence, submitting to the war cry of the torrenting precipitation. 

“It’s quiet uptown.” Tommy muttered wistfully, throwing some seeds he had picked up on the wet stone. 

“Forgiveness. Could you imagine.” Wilbur recited with a vengeful laugh. “Could you imagine.” 

Tommy stared off into the small opening of their new dwelling, mind flooding with Tubbo’s banter, Fundy’s jokes and Niki’s giggles. Yeah. He could imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is very much appreciated :D
> 
> Also subscribe to Technoblade.


End file.
